The Life of A Goddess
by Mackkers17
Summary: Third story. Kinda like the Parent Trap except different people and different problems. RR, plz. Some contenet later on may not be suitable for younger children, maybe.


**The Life of a Goddess**

**By: Selene  
**

**

* * *

**

Hey, it's me again. I will still write my other stories, but I need a break. Another one of my no Darien/Serena. Don't really like the couple. The only characters that belong to me or one of my friends are Hailey(Sarah), Brice(mine), Lord Donovan(mine),Ms. Williams(mine).

Serena: Why am I always the main character? Because I am the writer and you are my favorite character. Serena: Oh, okay. On with the show...I mean story.

* * *

Chapter One

**Monday, September 16, 2005**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is the first day of my sophomore year. _Help! I only know a few people here. I wonder what year-long project we do this year. I must go_, so I'm not late for breakfast.**

**Serenity Donovan**

Once I hid my diary, I went down to the "Dining Hall" to see what disastrous meal they were serving today. "Hey, Donovan, what's wrong?" I turned around and saw Seto Kaiba coming towards me with his trademark smirk. "Yes, Kaiba? May I help you?" All of the sudden, his smirk melted into brotherly concern. "Here, come to the table and sit down. I also have some extra food you can eat." As soon as he said that I was sitting by his girlfriend, Hailey Ishtar. "Hey, Ser, what's up?" Seto must have given her a look, so instead she asked, "Do you have your schedule?" "Yes, here." After I handed my schedule to her, she handed me hers. I then noticed that we had the first two classes and the last three classes together. "Good lock, Ser, Hailey. I feel sorry for you because Miss Meioh is the toughest teacher for ALL sophomores." I looked at him like he was crazy because I can never have anyone who is stricter than father.

"Minako Hope Williams, give me back my schedule, or else." As soon as that was said, the guy who I was talking to, well arguing with, fell into a girl I swear looked exactly like the picture of my mother, who I have never seen. I wonder who she is. Oh my goodness, she is going into the Algebra room. I have to go there, too. I'll try to talk to her this period. "Good morning, class. I know we are in Algebra, but it is your first day for this year and you most likely don't know most people here. We will start with Miss Donovan." "Hello, my name is Serenity Donovan, but you may call me Serena. Before any of you ask me, yes I am Lord Donovan's daughter. I am an only child. My dad is not married, as of now." "Thank you, Miss Donovan. Next, is Miss Williams." "Hello, I am Minako Williams, please cal me Mina. My mother is The Ms. Williams. I am an only child, that I know of. My mom is not married." "Miss Ishtar, you are up." "My name is Hailey Ishtar. I have one brother and a sister. Their names are Marik and Ishizu. I am the youngest." After about fifteen minutes, everyone was done introducing themselves. "Now, I will give you the information on the year-long project we are to do." After she said that there was the sound of whispering among the students. I was wondering what it could be. Just think a rich teenager wondering why this little insignificant project seemed to be cool. Oh my gosh. That's why. It might just be in our grade at this school that we do whatever it is. "Miss Williams, would you please pay attention." "Sorry, Miss Meioh. I was just wondering what the project was." "Well, since everyone is paying attention I will enjoy telling you what the project is. The sophomores are going to be pen pals to someone else that is a sophomore. We already have them picked out. First, we have Serenity and Minako. Second, Hailey and Rei…." It went on like that until everyone had a penal. I can't believe my luck. **Ding. Ding. Ding.** Now, I have to go to…Study Hall. I wonder where Serena has to go. "Serena, where do you have to go? I have Study Hall." "As do I. I need to look over my Flute music for next class." "Why?" "I am going to try out today for 1st chair flute in the Orchestra." "Oh. Good luck! Let's get to the Study Hall room before we get in trouble."

I wonder who the girl was that I fell into after breakfast was. I better ask Miss Mina Williams. **Ding. Ding Ding.** Great! I'm late for Study Hall. Why me? I got to the room in about ten seconds. I surprisingly didn't get in trouble. Now where did Mina go? There she is. She is sitting with that one girl we saw this morning. "Class, your teacher was not able to make it so you can talk the whole period." Yes! "Hey, Mina. Who's your friend?"


End file.
